1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data tracing and more particularly relates to tracing data in multiple address spaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing devices often support storing trace data. For example, if a server is unable to communicate with the network, the server may store error messages relating to the communication failure in a trace log. Administrator may view the trace log to determine a root cause of the communication failure.
Unfortunately, in a data processing system trace data is often collected and stored without coordination among the various data processing devices in the system. As a result, much valuable information may be difficult to identify in trace logs.